


A little worried

by Sleepy__annie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy__annie/pseuds/Sleepy__annie
Summary: Changmin has been very different lately.That worries Chanhee a lot.





	A little worried

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english isn't my first language, so please bare with me :)

Chanhee was worried.  
Worried about his boyfriend, Changmin.  
The younger has been very closed off lately.  
He was very quite and if you would ask him something he would only give a quick sentence as answere.  
That was very strange.  
Normaly Changmin is a bubbly and rather loud person.  
Those were two factors of why Chanhee fell in love with him in the first place.

Chanhee had enough of this.  
As soon as Changmin would get back from his dance practice, the vocalist would confront him about his sudden change.  
He wanted to know if something happened and if he could help him.  
He couldn't stand seeing the dancer like this.

Chanhee was watching some tv show as he heard the door, to their dorm, opening.  
Through it stepped a tired looking and sweaty Changmin.  
He took off his shoes and attempted to make his way to the bathroom.  
Well, attempted.  
As soon as he stepped into the living room, since you have to go through it to reach the bathroom, Chanhee stood infront of him.  
The smaller looked at him confused as he began to speak:"Changmin, something is wrong with you. You've been so quite lately. That's nothing like you.".  
Changmin let out a sigh.  
"I don't know. Practice has really taken over my mind right now. I feel so stressed seeing that our comeback is in a few months and i still make so many mistakes when practicing the choreography.", he said.  
The taller ruffled Changmins hair.  
"Oh so that's what's wrong.", he looked deep into the dancers eyes,"don't worry, i'm telling you, you are gonna do amazing. Don't let some mistakes discourage you.".  
Changmin smiled, then hugged his boyfriend tightly.  
"I think i should take a shower.", he whispered against Chanhee's shoulder.

Some minutes later Changmin was done showering.  
He entered the living room and found Chanhee sitting on the couch.  
As the older noticed Changmin he told him to join him.  
Without a second thought he walked towards Chanhee and made himself comfortable.  
In his boyfriends arm of course.  
It wasn't long until his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted into dreamland.  
Chanhee whispered a little "Good night" until he also fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very bad but i hoped you guys enjoyed it a bit.  
Constructive critism is alway good to see :)


End file.
